Breathe Me
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: It took a rumor to bring them together. CANDY! SLASH!


Title: Breathe Me

Author: Candy_rko

Pairing: Cody/Randy

Words: 4900

Warnings: SEX.

Disclaimers: Everything belongs to the WWE

Author's Notes: So, I wrote this two months ago and just now got around to finishing it. The time line is right around the Kofi/Randy feud. Please ignore any mistakes as this isn't betaed

Chapter 1/1

He could admit it to himself; Randy Orton was a sex god. He had to be. He had the perfect combination of passion, aggression, tenderness, and strength. His sculpted body rivaled Michelangelo's David. Those piercing blue eyes made Cody melt every time he was underneath their steely gaze. And the touches! God, those touches of Randy's were poison that made him shiver and sweat. Did Randy even know how hard Cody was for the older man? It should have been obvious! It had been to his friends. And they used that information to their advantage.

"Quit starin'!" Ted's southern drawl snapped Cody to attention, guiltily sliding his stare from Randy's hot ass in the ring to look at his best friend. "You want the whole world to know you're in love with him?"

"Uh, dude, we already know," Mike interrupted, giving Ted a look that clearly stated he thought Ted was an idiot. "As in, we _know_ that Cody's probably got serious wood right now."

"MIKE!" Cody hissed, feeling his cheeks flaming; partly because he was embarrassed and partly because Miz was right. His spankies were decidedly a _bit_ tighter. He shot Mike a nasty glare. "You're a prick."

"You wound me!" Mike fake swooned, leaning heavily against Evan, earning himself a giggle from the hyperactive, seemingly _always_ cheerful Bourne. Not that Cody didn't like him. He did. Just, sometimes, Evan's ADD and enthusiasm could be annoying. And Mike? Well, there wasn't much that Cody could say about Mike Mizanin that would have been flattering but nonetheless, the Miz and Air Bourne had become two of his closest friends outside of Randy and Ted.

"This is so cool!" Evan exclaimed, grinning madly.

"Uh, what?" Cody asked, a little afraid to have the answer. Evan wasn't known for his tact and suffered from a serious case of foot in mouth disease.

"That Legacy gets their own room! Poppa Randy looks after his boys!" Evan winked cheerfully at the flustered Cody.

"He takes _good_ care of them," Miz interjected, continuing with Evan's innuendo.

"Guys, stop," Ted frowned, glancing at Cody, noticing that his friend had gotten silent and his jaw was clenching. There was no doubt in Ted's mind that Randy Orton was more then just a lustful object for Cody. No, he'd seen too much the adoration and love in Cody's eyes whenever he looked at the older man. At first, Ted had written it off as simple hero worship. But after two years, the idolizing hadn't waned. It had deepened into a love that Ted just couldn't understand. Cody was a sweet kid that had enough attention from the stars of the WWE. Half the time Ted was sure Cody didn't even know that he was being propositioned or that he could have had his pick of the litter.

But Cody only saw Randy. Since day one, it had been Randy Orton. There was no way around it, no chance of it being a crush. Even when Randy was being a complete asshole, even when Randy punished Cody, or when Randy RKO'd Dusty, or dozens of other times that Cody should have wiped his hands clean of Orton…he didn't. It amazed Ted that Cody, being so young, could zero in on one person and not want another. There were more attractive men within the system that would have actually returned Cody's feelings, that would have eagerly jumped at the chance. One was sitting right next to Cody, his hand on Cody's bicep, his brown eyes full of an unrequited love that Ted had seen in Cody's own.

Poor Evan. At least Ted would have been comfortable with that relationship. They were roughly the same age, roughly the same build; they would have been good together. But Cody had eyes for only Orton. Ted wondered if Randy even noticed or fuck, if he even cared. Randy might not have been the bastard that he sold to the crowds but he was still enough of a dick that he could crush Cody's heart just because he had the power to do so. God knew Ted had seen it with John. Randy's possessive streak was brutal. Ted hadn't asked about the break up. The rage that smoldered in Randy's eyes for months following had warned him to keep at bay, to not poke his nose where it didn't belong.

"Teddy?"

Ted snapped from his musings to look at Cody. Sweet little Cody who was in love with the devil himself. Ted didn't think he could bless that union if it ever happened. "Yeah, Codes?"

"Nothin'. You were starin' at me," he said, shifting on his feet, chewing on his bottom lip. God, Cody was beautiful. And he didn't even know it. Cody's insecurities always pissed him off.

"Because you're so pretty," Ted laughed, slinging a companionable arm across Cody's shoulders, "It's hard not to."

"Oh, hardy har har. Bite me, Teddy," Cody scowled but there was no real bite in his words, the corners of his pouty come hither to lips curled into a grin. "You know, I think it's shit what they're doin' to Randy," he stated, seeing Randy being beaten around the ring by Kofi, knowing that it was in the script to do so.

"Oh, no, not poor Randy!" Mike leaned heavily against Evan, voice falsetto, eyelashes fluttering.

"Whatever will he do?" Evan giggled, collapsing against the couch.

"Fuck off," Cody snapped. "He's paid his dues. He should always be the Champion. Besides, he's hotter then Cena."

"You seriously just said that," Mike gaped, "Wow. You got it _bad!_ If you wanna get technical, Hunter should be the ever reigning king of WWE. How long have Hunter and Shawn been in the business? Uh, dude, longer then we've been _alive_."

"They're washed up has beens that-"

"Don't, Baby boy," Ted interrupted, hand clamped on Cody's mouth. "Those men should have your respect. I'm not saying that Randy isn't worth it but you can't bad mouth two men like them just because you're bitter about Vince giving the fans what they want. The Cena Orton rivalry makes the fans go wild. You know that."

Cody rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Someone's pouting!"

"Shut up Mike!" Ted and Cody hissed in unison.

"Okay, okay, shutting up," Mike settled against the couch, sticking his tongue out at them.

"Cody…I just don't see why. Yeah, he's hot but that's about it. He pushes you around, he belittles you… It doesn't sit right with me." Cody pursed his lips and Ted knew he was trying to keep his emotions under control. Cody wasn't apt at masking how he felt and right now, he was emitting nothing but pure anger. "Baby boy, Randy's not gonna notice you. Not when he can have anyone he wants. He'll never love you, Cody." Ted hated the water pooling in Cody's eyes, that he was attempting to keep the tears from falling.

"Why won't he? Am I not man enough? Not good enough? Why? Tell me why, Ted!" Cody demanded, both men ignoring the shocked Evan and Mike. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't want him?" _Why I shouldn't love him,_ was unspoken.

"Because he still wants John," Ted snapped, the verbal arrow hitting its mark, "Because he'll only _ever_ love John. Not you."

"STOP!" Cody pressed his palms to ears, shaking his head, "I don't wanna hear it!"

Ted grabbed Cody's forearms, holding them down, his fingers leaving imprints in Cody's tanned skin, "You're gonna listen to me because I'm your friend and I don't wanna see you hurt. Randy and John were together for a few years. _Years_. And one day, it's over. The few that knew, didn't see it comin'. Randy _devoted on_ and _worshipped_ John. But I saw bruises on John's body that didn't come from wrestling."

"Why are you trying to hurt me? Have I done something to you to piss you off?" Cody asked, Ted's heart shattering at the defeated tone. "Because I can't help it. I might be young but I'm not naïve. I know what love is. Yeah, Randy's selfish but that comes with the territory. You have to accept Randy, faults and all. Maybe Cena couldn't handle it."

"What, gettin' beat up on?!" Ted shook his head in disbelief. Even now, even _knowing_, he was still defending Randy! "No one deserves that. Least of all you." "Quit playing the older brother role. I outgrew you years ago. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm twenty four. I can take care of myself." Cody wrenched free of Ted's grasp, not giving into the urge to rub his arms, that the places that were going to no doubt be bruises the next morning; a perfect match to Ted's fingers. "Look, I'm touched you care but nothin's gonna change my mind about Randy."

"Fuck," Ted sighed, watching Cody stalk from the room, the door slamming so hard it rattled its hinges.

"Not how you thought that would go, huh?" Mike piped up.

"What do you think? Now my best friend hates me. Great," he sank wearily onto one of the chairs, not even paying attention to the match on the screen.

"Maybe, you should just…give it a chance," Evan said, smiling that soft smile that tugged at Ted's heart, "I mean, maybe it _could_ work. They'd do each other some good, you know? Randy would take care of him. I haven't been hanging around you guys that long but even I can see that Randy's got a soft spot for Cody. Do you remember the match against Shane, when Cody was hit with a trashcan and Randy was bleeding everywhere? I think that Randy was seriously concerned about Cody."

"Yeah, we all know Shane's shit when it comes to timing," Mike snarked.

"The point is," Evan shot Mike a withering glare, "That Randy thought that Cody was hurt for real, that it wasn't just good acting. You didn't see his face when he came back to the med-bay to check up on Cody. I was there. I thought, wow, if only the rest of the world could see what I was seeing. He's so gentle with Cody, like he's afraid Cody's gonna break."

Ted frowned, not liking what Evan was saying because that would have meant he was wrong about Randy. Was he so blinded by the rumors that it was clouding his judgment? "How can you support them when you're in love with Cody yourself?"

Evan shrugged, cheeks a faint pink, eyes locked on his hands folded in his lap. "Because Cody's happiness means everything to me. Besides, I can find someone else. I just have a crush on him. It'll go away. I hope," he laughed.

"Aw," Mike pinched Evan's cheeks, "You're so cute and such a hopeless romantic. If I wasn't with my Jakey, I'd be on you like white on rice!"

"Your Jakey would tie you to the bed if he heard you say that," Evan commented dryly, blushing darker.

"Ooh, I like the way you think. I might have to pay Blondie a visit. Excuse me," Mike winked at them conspiratorially before leaving.

Evan's dark brown eyes focused intently on Ted. "Do you love Cody?"

"What?" Ted wasn't sure if he he'd right.

"The way you're acting. It's almost as if _you_ want Cody for yourself. I don't care if you do but I don't like you making Randy a bad guy when he's not just because you're secretly in love with your best friend."

"I love him as a brother. That's it."

Ted wondered if he'd imagined Evan's sigh of relief.

***

Cody was fuming as he stormed from Legacy's private room. How dare Ted butt his nose in Cody's business or try and tell Cody what to feel! He knew how callous Randy could be but Randy had never treated him with anything but kindness. And the shit with John? So what, maybe John hadn't appreciated Randy, hadn't devoted on him enough. From the rumors that Cody had heard about John, he wasn't Cena's biggest fan. And Cody seriously doubted that Randy had _abused_ John. The man probably got off on pain or something equally perverted.

"Whoa, Codes, you look like you're about to murder someone."

Cody stopped walking, heart skipping several beats as it always did when he came into contact with Randy. "Um, hey, Randy. Are you ok? I mean, Kofi wasn't exactly being easy on you."

Randy shrugged, the sweat still on his skin and Cody wanted to lick one particular bead that was trailing down his clavicle, his pectoral, just barely brushing one brown nipple. "I have a target painted on my back but that's what you get for being the greatest," Randy said with a cheeky grin.

"You are," Cody said softly, wincing at his own stupidity. He wished he didn't suffer from foot in mouth disease and that he actually _thought_ about what he was going to say. Instead of fucking it all and letting his heart rule his actions. "You know, for a jerk."

"A jerk? That's the best you can come up with?" Randy scoffed, "I've heard better insults outta Irvine's kids."

Cody's racing nerves calmed, falling into the easy banter that he and Randy often had. It was easy to love the man, especially knowing that Cody was one of the few that was privileged to actually _know_ him. "I could cuss your ass out in Spanish, hombre!"

"Oh, like I wouldn't know what you're saying? In the immortal words of Brad Williams, I live in America where if you don't speak Spanish, you starve."

"That wasn't derogatory at all!" Cody rolled his eyes, "Don't take advice from a midget comedian."

Randy chuckled, slinging an arm across Cody's shoulders, Randy's sweaty body pressing oh so tantalizingly close to Cody's that he could _smell_ the man's scent. It was so musky, so masculine; no woman had ever aroused Cody from smell alone. No man either for that matter. "Yeah, yeah. Where's Teddy?"

"We kinda had a fight."

"Why?" Randy frowned.

"…He told me about you and John." Cody stumbled and almost fell flat on his face, glancing at Randy warily. Randy's eyes were wide, face a little ashen. "Randy? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"What else did Dibiase tell you, Cody? That I used to leave bruises on John? That I beat him up? That I battered him? Because it's not true," Randy growled, "I _never _did anything to John that he didn't want done to him."

"I didn't believe it for a second. I meant… Why didn't you tell me _about _you and John? It's all about the enunciating."

"I don't know. I didn't want you to judge me. You're opinion means a lot to me, Cody. I don't want you hating me. And thanks…for not believing it. You'd be shocked how many people have. Of course, John's not going to deny it. He hates me now."

"Do you…wanna talk about it? I mean, I don't mind listening and come on, we all know I wave the rainbow flag."

"I'm going to take a shower first and I'll meet you out front in thirty minutes. Ok?"

Cody nodded, desperately ignoring the twitch of his cock, watching that remarkably firm and toned ass walk away. God, he'd love to have that man's thick thighs wrapped around him. It wasn't just a physical attraction to Randy. Cody could have dealt with that. He would have turned on his charm and seduced Randy into his bed. Easy. But he loved Randy. Despite how much Ted teased him, it was true. He lived, ate, and breathed Randy Orton. It was a little pathetic.

***

The ride to Randy's hotel room had been in silence. Cody was filled with questions; about Randy's sexuality, about his relationship with John, about who else Randy had been with in the WWE but he was partly terrified of the answers. Because as much as he was curious, it only made him that much more envious. He'd spent two years wanting to know what Randy's lips tasted like, what it felt like to have his arms around him, to experience his body in the most intimate possible. To share his heart with Randy.

"You ok?" Randy asked, sliding his key into the slot.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, man, you clammed up the second we got in the car."

Cody glanced around the room, noting that there was only one massive king sized bed. A perk of being at the top of the food chain in the WWE. Cody couldn't remember _not_ sharing a room with someone. Randy's suitcase was at the foot of the bed. He hadn't even bothered unpacking. "Spartan," he said with a chuckle.

"What?" Randy raised a brow, throwing his jacket across the back of one of the chairs.

Cody laughed at Randy's affronted face, "It's just, you know, a lot of us bring our video games. Like, I couldn't live without my XBOX. Evan and I have massive battles on Call of Duty."

"Boys," Randy shook his head, "Instead of spending your free time playing games, you could be in the gym or practicing. You're never going to improve by- and I sound like your father. Sorry, Coddles."

Cody shrugged. "Only you're allowed to boss me around. And that's only cause you're old."

"I'm only five years older than you, brat," Randy scowled, ruffling Cody's hair.

"Yeah yeah. Still old. Dude, you'll be _thirty_. That's _ancient_. Now, spill. Talk to Dr. Runnels."

"That sounds kind of kinky, Cody. You planning on making a porn with me or something?"

"If you want," Cody blurted out, cheeks flaring at the innuendo in his voice. Randy scrutinized him closely to the point that Cody felt like he was naked, that Randy could see _through _him. "Um, I'm just messin' around. You know. Ha ha. So yeah, you ready to talk?" Cody shifted feet.

"How many men have you been with?"

"Why are turning this around on _me_?" Cody frowned, unable to meet Randy's gaze. If he did, he'd do something stupid…

"Just answer the question. Are you a virgin?"

"…Yep. Cherry's still there."

Randy's breathing hitched in his throat. "Really? I'm surprised."

"Hey, just because I've _recently_ discovered I'm bi doesn't mean I'm gonna fuck the first dick thrown my way. I don't wanna catch a disease and I know it's stupid but I want my first time to be special. So, please, stop embarrassing me. I'm about to melt into Cody goo." His entire face was red and his ears were burning. He hadn't expected to be having his particular conversation with Randy. Ever.

"Nerd."

"You love it," Cody stuck his tongue out, sinking down on the bed.

"I do," Randy murmured, blue eyes narrowing, "Do you know the real reason that John and I broke up?"

"Because he's a whore?"

Randy chuckled. "Other than John's loose ass?"

"Nope, don't have a clue but I'm pretty sure you're gonna tell me." Cody's heart palpitated madly in his chest at how close Randy was. He wasn't sure if his raging libido could take it. He was about to die as it was.

"I fell out of love with him and _in _love with someone else. I realized that he wasn't who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. We don't even have anything in common. But another man came along and I just… I fell hard. He's everything that I've ever wanted in someone. Funny. Smart. A little ditzy but I can deal with that. Kind of nerdy. So sweet. With a smile that makes my heart skip every time I see it."

The green eyed monster reared its head as Cody listened to Randy list off the qualities that he man he loved had. "And blue eyes. God, they're so blue. I want to see them first thing every morning for the rest of my life." Blue eyes? Ugh, what was so great about blue eyes? "He's the most beautiful man in the world. His appearance and," Randy's hand was resting against Cody's chest, "His heart."

Cody gaped, grasping what Randy was implying. "Oh my God."

"It's you, Cody. Since the day I met you. I never knew how to tell you. Or if you'd even want me because of the rumors that have been going on about my temper and how I abused John. Or about my IED. I don't know if you'll even have me, Cody, but I swear that I'll spend the rest of our lives making you a happy man."

"This sounds like a marriage proposal," Cody giggled nervously. "And I'm J-Lo or something and I'm rambling because I'm about to puke and you might wanna move or I'll-"

Lips that were slightly chapped but still oh so soft were pressed against his, claiming his mouth like it had always been Randy's to possess. His tongue was teasing Cody's and all Cody could think about was how sweet Randy tasted, like oranges and chocolate and- He couldn't get enough. Randy was an addiction that he planned on indulging himself daily. Hourly. By the fucking minute! He'd never get enough of Randy. The man was sin.

The need for air was too much and Cody forced himself to lean back, staring at the man in front of him. At the glazed eyes, the flushed skin, the lips swollen from kissing- It wasn't nearly enough. He wanted more. His wildest dream that he'd never expected to become reality was unfolding in front of him. He was waiting for the announcement that he was being Punk'd or on Candid Camera.

"Do you want me?" Randy asked, a little breathless.

Cody nodded, pupils blown with lust as Randy dragged his shirt over his head. His eyes trailed over the expanse of bronzed skin before him. He saw it almost every day but for some reason, with it being just the two of them… It made him that more aware of Randy's body. Of how he reacted to Randy. All Cody could think about was pleasuring Randy. Cody pushed Randy down, his mouth latching onto a brown nipple, sucking and nibbling. The sounds coming from the older man's throat sent a rush directly between his legs. Cody nearly came at the pleasure on Randy's face. This was _his _doing. He was the one making Randy writhe, making him gasp, and the power that Cody felt made him want even more.

He dragged the tip of his tongue down the length of Randy's body, inexperience not hindering him. Cody unsnapped Randy's jeans and pulled the zipper down. Grabbing the edges of both boxers and pants, he eased the cloth down Randy's corded thighs, stopping at his knees, drinking in the erotic sight before him. Randy was rock hard and it took all Cody had _not_ to cum in his pants. Randy's cock was as beautiful as the man it belonged to; smooth, cut, and oh so inviting. He ran his fingers lightly over the length, again loving the silky texture beneath his fingertips. Tracing over the velvety sac at the base, a thrill unfurled in his groin, loving that there was no coarse hair. Randy's cock was as bare as his body.

Randy whimpered, twitching his hips, snapping Cody from admiring the cock in his hand. He slowly worked his way back up through the hairs and over Randy's balls to his shaft, running his thumb hard against the throbbing vein until he reached the head, finger just slightly touching the slit. Drops of pre-cum moistened his skin and he lifted the finger to his mouth. Licking the pearly liquid off his skin, Cody groaned. Randy tasted like heaven. Like nothing that Cody had anticipated. He was going to be a whore for Randy before the night was finished. They might never leave the room again.

Without another thought, he took Randy into his mouth. Randy gave a muted cry, thrusting between Cody's lips and nearly gagging him. Cody quickly grabbed onto the olive hips and held them down as he continued to work his way around the silky cock. He traveled over every ridge, explored every curve, caressed every gorgeous inch, and loved every second of it. He loved just as much the cries, the whimpers, the moans issuing from Randy's throat. Having the man come undone because of _Cody_ was amazing. "Codes, I'm gonna cum, baby. You have to stop."

Cody pouted, reluctantly obeying. "But I was just getting into it." And goddamn, he'd wanted to finish what he'd started, to drink every last drop from Randy's body. Maybe he'd never actually given another man a blow job but he was more than willing to learn.

"I've been wanting this for a long time."

"Yeah, ok, I agree. We can take longer next time." Randy's smile was stunning. "So, um, I kinda know what's gonna happen next but not really."

"Well, would you feel more comfortable topping me or having me _in _you?"

Nosebleed! Cody's cock was aching at the images assaulting his mind. He could go for both but having Randy driving in him… "Make love to me?" Cody knew it was corny but that's what he wanted. Not a quick fuck in between the sheets.

"Get undressed. I'll be right back."

Cody frowned, hastily tossing his clothes to the side, feeling a little self conscious. He knew he wasn't out of shape but Randy was built like Adonis! Cody laid down, spreading his legs. He knew the basics, knew about the preparation. Cody made a face. That made it sound like some sort of doctor's exam. "KY?"

"Oh, baby, you'll see," Randy winked at him, parting Cody's thighs.

Cody blushed, utterly exposed. Randy squirted the lubricant on his fingers, touching Cody's entrance gently. Cody squirmed. It wasn't…bad. Not good either but he hoped it wouldn't take long before it- "Oh," Cody's hands flew to his mouth at the moan, Randy's finger hooking inside him, stroking the internal walls.

"Don't, Cody. I want to hear you. I want to know that you're enjoying this."

Cody obeyed reluctantly, eyes bulging as Randy dipped his head down and took Cody's cock in his mouth, distracting him from the second finger sliding in his hole. He couldn't have stopped the noises now even if he'd wanted to. Because watching suck him off while fingering him… It was the most pornographic sight that Cody had ever seen. "Randy, fuck, Randy I don't know if I can… Oh God!"

"That's it, baby," Randy cooed, licking the engorged head of Cody's cock slowly, teasingly.

And then.

Randy's fingers-since when were there _three_?-brushed against _something_ deep inside Cody's body that made his hips arch completely off the bed, his scream filling the room. This was insane. Was the most fucking awesome thing that he'd ever felt in his life. He was driving his cock against the back of Randy's throat and Randy just kept touching that spot and- "Randy, need you, please. I'm gonna cum in like ten seconds if you don't STOP!"

Randy chuckled, "Impatient slut."

"Please," Cody whimpered, grabbing himself by the back of the knees, giving Randy better access.

Randy was tender with him, giving Cody ample time to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation, to get used to the pain that came with the mind blowing pleasure. Cody's legs were around Randy, urging him to move. He wanted more. His body was thrumming like a taut guitar string. "Randy."

Randy's thrusts were rough, rocking the bed against the wall, and Cody's gratuitous moans were lost on deaf ears. Gone was the bashfulness and awkwardness. Cody was immersed in the sensations, of having Randy buried balls deep in him, of Randy's hand stroking his cock. "I love you," Randy was repeating over and over again, capturing Cody's lips in a passionate kiss that sent a shiver right to Cody's groin.

His climax was fast and hard, stars dancing in front of his eyes, feeling his cum coat his stomach.

"I love you," Cody murmured against Randy's lips, watching in fascination as Randy shuddered through his orgasm, gazing at that gorgeous face. He felt Randy cumming, felt his seed fill him, felt it trickle down his thighs. Yeah, he could get used to this.

Randy grinned, easing from Cody's body.

Cody yawned, watching Randy disappear into the bathroom, coming back out with a towel. He kept his snicker to himself as Randy cleaned him first before wiping himself off. Randy was such a sucker. "I'm sleepy."

"I know, baby."

Randy turned off the bedside lamp, Cody curling himself around Randy's body. "I never thought this would happen," Cody sighed, nuzzling against Randy's throat. "I'm glad I didn't listen to Ted. But I don't wanna talk about Teddy. Sleepy."

Five minutes later, listening to Randy's heart beating, Cody was fast asleep.

***

I'm kind of wanting to elaborate on the Ted/Evan pairing but I don't know yet. Review please :)


End file.
